Usuari Discussió:BroOk
Gràcies Hola BroOk, gràcies pel consells! Et vull demanar un altre, , es un codi, no?, perquè a la meva wiki es com si no existis. Marc M. P. (discussió) 09:10, set 7, 2012 (UTC) Altre cop els codis Ja he arreglat lo del noinclude, pero ara pasa el mateix amb span i div! m'estic tornant boig! Marc M. P. (discussió) 09:57, set 7, 2012 (UTC) Siusplau Gràcies per tota l'ajuda que m'has donat i el consells i tot... Però, siiusplau, diga'm com fer lo del resum predeterminat. També vull saber com has fet perque a la capçalera d'edició d'un article en manera de fons hi surtin mes opcions, com fas perque lo de que tens nous missatges et surti en català i que puguis crear tu misatges com lo de colaborar amb els articles incomplerts. Marc M. P. (discussió) 14:53, set 7, 2012 (UTC) Char box M'he llegit tot el contingut de les pagines que em vas deixar i gracies m'ha anat molt bé. Pero ara tinc un altre problema, i es que quan posa una char box a un article, s'em posa a sota de l'article en lloc de adalt, pots mirar si es tema codis o algo aixi? Article on m'ha passat: Shinichi Kudo. Marc M. P. (discussió) 15:47, set 8, 2012 (UTC) Categories Tinc un altre problema, hi han articles, com per ejemple Ajuda:Plantilles, que no em deixa categoritzar-los, i a sobre, hi surt un enllaç que posa: Obtingut de «http://ca.eldetectiuconan.wikia.com/wiki/Ajuda:Plantilles?oldid=249» Marc M. P. (discussió) 09:20, set 9, 2012 (UTC) Perdo No vull que estiguem de mal rotllo, i per això et demano perdo, vull que la meva wiki i la teva estiguin en pau, apart de perquè es la millor wiki que coneixo, perquè tu, en Dani3po, la MiniPusa, i la resta d'editors sou molt simpatics amables i bones persones. I ja que t'escric, aniras avui a la manifestació? Jo si, VIsca catalunya! Catalunya, futur estat d'europa! Marc M. P. (discussió) 15:04, set 11, 2012 (UTC) Preguntes Tinc alguna pregunta per fer-te, com sempre... Creus que hauria de cambiar el nom de la meva wiki per algun d'altre (l'enllaç, ca.eldetectiuconan.wikia.com), jo habia pensat posar detectiu conan sense el devant o posar-ho com a ca.detectiveconan, pequè es com o tenen a la castellana i a la anglesa. També et volia preguntar com es fa per colorejar les finestres on posa en One Piece, One Piece, Personatges, Comunitat, Articles populars i a El detectiu conan El detectiu conan i comunitat. I ja que t'escric, com t'ha anat el començament de curs? Marc M. P. (discussió) 17:23, set 12, 2012 (UTC) : I com faig per fer un article dins de la portada com has fet a http://ca.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Portada/Benvingut? : I quina sort començant demà! M'agrada que ens parlem i que no estiguem barallats que es com vem estar a punt de estar. : Marc M. P. (discussió) 18:44, set 12, 2012 (UTC) Plantilla Hola, m'agradaria que em miresis perque a mi no em funcionaria la vostre plantilla de benvingut usuari, no la fare servir, perque la cambiare TOTA, pero vull veure perque no em funciona lo de obrirla i lo de que les pestanyes estiguin separades. Marc M. P. (discussió) 18:51, set 26, 2012 (UTC) Contestació Ja ho se tot això, pero com tu dius, lo que mes importa es la calitat dels articles i l'aparença, es a dir, com es per dintre i per fora. I com jo dic, estic fent la base del wiki i fins que no la acabi no començare a traduir a dojo i tot això, encara que s'està a punt de acabar. I lo de la plantilla, ho volia fer perque la altra admin. vol portar unes amigues, i amb això, evitaria coses mal fetes i les ajudaria a començar. I mirant-me la plantilla, vaig pensar que seria bona idea ferne una, i vaig pensar que podia fer servir lo de obrir i tancar la pestanya, i no funcionava iaxò i a part els apartats surtien junts. Per cert, tinc a gent treballant ja, una amiga m'està fent el logo millorat, el banner, segurament em fara algo per el fons de pantalla i em fara els caps. I una altre persona, que tambe sap de mediawiki, em traduira algun personatge i em millorara alguna plantilla. I també si et fixes el resum predet. le cambiat, i el bot el vull anar provant, encara que de moment no el necessito gaire. Si pot ser contestam amb la teva opinió. Per cert, ja saps que faras amb el nou model dels wikis? I per que quan poso la plantilla anime-manga, em surt una cosa que posa hidden structure i la foto fora de la plantilla personatge? Ja se que diras que vaixi aprenent dels codis, pero es una cosa basica pels wikis, i a les angleses no ho tenen, i a les catalanes, tenen la mateixa plantilla, per això la vull posar en pactica. Marc M. P. (discussió) 21:02, set 29, 2012 (UTC) Imatges La cosa que et vull dir ara si que vull que me la solucionis, perque això si que queda fatal, i es que surti el nom de qui ha penjat la foto a sota de la foto. I, també m'agradaria que en el teu perfil d'usuari d'aquest wiki, posesis que ets el admin. de one piece, i que estas aqui sol per ajudar-me, si no et fa res. I per cert, a tu et surt quan tens missatges d'aquest wiki quan estas a un altre wiki? Marc M. P. (discussió) 13:53, set 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Imatges Si no es com ho he posat aquí, continua sortint (lo de la imatge). Marc M. P. (discussió) 14:32, set 30, 2012 (UTC) Tabber BroOk, quan tinguis un moment, pots mirar-me perque no em funciona el Tabber?, pot ser per la plantilla, el mediawiki,... Si pot ser, quan abans millor possible, per si es el mediawiki, que no afecti a res mes. Per cert, t'agrada la meva firma?, vaig veure que molta gent li posava ombres, i jo també ho vaig probar... 12:26, oct 21, 2012 (UTC) Tabber 2 Ho he dit a lo de contactar, i m'han dit que ho han revisat i està be, no ho entens, em pots mirar altre cop perque no em funciona dins la plantilla personatges? 18:09, oct 23, 2012 (UTC) Usuaris Si, jo també ho espero. I gracies! :) 14:07, nov 12, 2012 (UTC)